


A Heist To Heaven

by NeverNotConfused



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heist, Kisses, Sam is a Girl because why not and I say so, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNotConfused/pseuds/NeverNotConfused
Summary: Mark and Sam go undercover as a couple to scope out the area for a new heist. Things are simple get in mingle, convince everyone that they are together, find a way to get the piece that they were looking for, hind it or get in and then get out.How hard could it be? Turns out not that much.
Relationships: Mark Mardon/Sam Scudder





	A Heist To Heaven

The night was cold but dry, the streets of central city weren't empty but less crowded than normal, teens stood in groups, adults got in taxes but the main event was being held that night in Central City's museum of arts unaware of the two rogues that made their way towards the Museum, forged invites in hands, their heels and Oxfords clicking of the pavement as they walked down the safe streets of Central City. 

  
To anyone else they would look like a woman in a light orange off shoulder mermaid dress with her dark brown hair tied into a loose side braid that coved one of her hazelnut eyes, a dark green neckless around her neck, her arms linked with a man dressed equally as well, dressed in a dark blue suit and a white dresses shirt paired with an even dark blue tie covered in a sewed in pattern, a silver Rolex on his wrist, one that was stolen a week prior.

  
No one paid them any mind, no one found any suspicious out of the two as they walked, some looked back at them but only to look at the two's outfits once more before walking away, as they walked closer to the Museum, they ducked into an alleyway where a car was waiting, it was fancy but not a show stopper, inside sat a brown-haired man in a suit. 

  
At the two's arrival he started up the car and unlocked it, his face may have been covered by the shadows cased from the lights of the car but the two knew who he was, both getting into the car, the man said "You sure about this Len? Seems pretty suspicious don't you think" the man looks at them through the mirror, his ice-blue eyes cutting thought them, the girl feeling a small feeling to go through the small mirror. 

  
"As long as you stick to the plan and act like your meant to be there, then you'll be fine, you don't need to steal anything this is just scoping the area but if you see an opening to do so I would suggest that you do but that you do," He tells them as he pulls the car out of the alleyway with ease, the two knew the plan, get in, look for the certain piece that they were looking, for fit in with the other and get out and if possible get the piece, and if push comes to shove find a mirror or make a storm, their choice "Remember if anyone asks your names are Nathaniel Smith and Isabella Brown, you are a couple and have been together for two years." 

  
Snart reminds them as he pulls the car onto the same street as the Museum, as they came onto the road they saw multiple other cars lined the sidewalk, many of them more expensive than theirs's but they didn't stick out, Len kept his head down as he drove next to the cars, not that anyone would as they were all too occupied with getting out of cars, making sure that their outfits were ok and greeting their friends. 

  
Just as the man was about to open the door, it locked. "Len Let us go, we know that plan off by heart," He says trying the door again but it wouldn't open. Len had another thing to say before the two got out of the car and started the heist, "What is it, because people are staring to get suspicious of us" That wasn't true but Len didn't need to know that. 

  
"Remember you too are a couple. I cannot streets the enough you have to sell it to these people, your deeply in love and can't imagine life without the other and never want to, you are soulmates. Sam, Mark you understand" He tells them, turning to look at them just to take the point home, all seriousness in his voice, no joking what so ever, not that Len made jokes that often if it wasn't an ice pun. 

  
"We understand Len, we know our jobs you don't have to worry," Sam tells him, leaning forwards in her seat as she does, Len lets them go unlocking the doors. Without missing a beat Mark got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for his _'Lady'_ , taking her hand as she stepped out of the car, some eyes had travelled to them as they got out of the car but they ignored it, pretending that all that mattered to them at that moment in time. 

  
"Ready to make our entrance Darling," He asks looking her in the eyes, linking their arms together they made their way to the entrance of the Gala, as they walked away from the car Len pulled away, they were on their own now or at least they were until they found Mick and Lisa who were posing as waiters, no going back now. Noise emanated from the Museum, it getting louder as they walked closer towards the Gala, they fitted in perfectly with everyone else. 

  
Getting was the easy part, the invitations looked exactly like the originals, if you didn't know that they were forged then you wouldn't have guessed at all and security didn't notice at all, "Welcome to the party Mr Smith, Miss Brown" One of them tells them as they walk in, unlike the air outside in here was warm. 

  
Every few people noticed the two's arrival, almost no one in fact except for two waiters both of their trays holding two different things, in the woman's tray were champagne glasses, in the man's tray were small sandwiches "Good you're here, do you see the man at the front of the room, a woman with a blue cocktail dress by him, blond hair. He's the one hosting this thing, he's the one that you're going to have to talk to. We've thought of a way to get to the artwork, Mark go with Mick I'm talking to Sam" Lisa tells him pushing him towards Mick. 

  
Following Mick away from Sam and Lisa, he asks "What did you two think of?" Mick doesn't say anything until they get out of earshot of the two ladies which wasn't hard considering all of the noise that surrounded them, no one noticed them as the waiter lead him across the room and out of the public eye but left it that the man that he and Sam were hoping to talk could see him as Mick passed him a ring whispering in his ear "This is the plan, forget about the rule."

  
Immediately Mark caught onto what Mick and Lisa had come up with, Len's warning coming back to him, you can't imagine life without the other and never want to. Was Len aware of this Mark wasn't sure, most likely not? He wasn't sure who came up with the rule in the first place and if something had happened between to previous rogues that had ended badly but he knew what rule that he was referring to. 

  
**No rogues should date one another.**

  
Mark knows that it sounds like a rule that a 10-year-old would come up with for their friends, but no, it was a rule, it wasn't said out loud, but it was just one of these rules that every one of them understood, how many of them took it seriously that was the question. Mark had a feeling that Lisa and Roscoe didn't but he wasn't about to pry into business that wasn't his own, he also wasn't willing to get caught up in that fight. 

  
"On it" He pockets the ring and walks back towards Sam, Lisa long gone across the room, making sure that her cover stays intact. Some people had surrounded her, talking about normal party conversations "Hi Darling, sorry that I had to leave just had to talk to someone" He kisses her head when he finishes his sentence. 

  
"Honey it's fine, I'm just happy that you came back," She tells him, caressing his cheek as she tells him this, pretending that none of the people around them mattered when in reality they did, it was strange to feel the eyes on them. How do real couples do this all the time, it's creepy, how do they deal with all the eyes Mark thinks to himself as he puts his arm around Sam. 

  
"Oh this must Nathaniel that you talked so much about, I am I correct" One of the women speaks up, her smile showing her dazzling white teeth, they were shown through her toothy smile as she spoke those words, not that, that mattered to Mark because he saw a man that Lisa pointed out excusing himself from the group that he was talking and was making his way towards. 

  
"Yes, unless there's someone else that kissing my darling Isabella" He jokes, poking Sam in the nose, she looked up at him and smiled but Mark knew what was actually was behind that smile she glared at him. She hated it when people touch her noise, like a cat. The group laughs at his joke, he was about to say more but host of the Gala had arrived at the group.

  
"Sorry to interrupt but my a speak with you?" He asks, pointing towards Mark, not wanting to blow this and disrespect the host Mark excused himself from group, giving Sam another fake kiss on the cheek before he leaves with the host, he was lead into a side hallway of the Museum that wasn't being used at the moment. 

  
The noise was more drowned out than in the main hall, he could hear his own shoes click off the floor, he could even hear the hosts, they moved halfway down the hall before the man stopped and turned to him "Where's the ring?" He asks, holding out his hand for it. 

  
Did he know, how did he know that it was stolen, what else did Mick do? Mark questions, taking a step back. No this isn't time to blow our cover, he might not know Mark tells himself before pulling the ring out of his pocket but he didn't hand it over, he had to be careful, he couldn't blow Sam's cover, he couldn't do that to her. 

  
He held the ring close to his chest, his grip tightening on it, the two had always danced around what they are to each other, Friends? Teammates? Someone you think about late at night when you want to hold someone? Again the rogue rule came into play, things could never happen between the two but how would they know that if they're not even sure what they are to each other "You do?"

  
"I've seen your type before, it's not hard to spot you know, your not very good at hiding it, you and your lady" The host continues on, his hand still out for the ring, his feet placed firmly on the ground, his other hand in his pocket. Mark doesn't give him the ring, he isn't sure if it was because he didn't want to blow Sam's cover or if it were to help keep his cover, he didn't know He didn't answer the man. 

  
"I know a man scared to propose when I see one, should know I was one myself" He tugs of his blazer jacket, proudness smeared in his voice. Mark felt the weight off his shoulder at those words, he wasn't looking forwards to spending any time in Iron Heights and he wasn't looking forwards to seeing Sam's annoyed face when they were caught. 

  
Quickly he fumbles with the ring as he shows the man, this wasn't a joke or a trick He was filled with so much relief that his hands forgot how to work, if that's how he reacted then how did outside take it, he couldn't tell since there were no windows in this hallway but Mark had a feeling that it was raining somewhere in Central City, "I'm that obvious huh?" 

  
"Just by I little, I saw one of my waiters passing you the ring, at first I believed that you were trying to rob us" Mark froze "But then I saw you talking to her and I saw it, you're proposing tonight aren't you?" The hosts ask again.

  


"Y-Yeah, I can't imagine my life without her and I was planning to do it tonight, she loves art and now seems like the best night" Mark places his hand behind his head and looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes. He was hoping that this worked because at the moment this was all he had. Lords he hopes that Sam like art or at least knew something about the piece that they were stealing.

  
"We're you planning to do it in front of everyone here?" He places a hand on his shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes. Green met Blue. 

  
"No, I was hoping to propose in privet but if I can't find a chance to the, yeah I will as I said tonight is the perfect night to do so" Mark affirms to the host, he couldn't mess this up now, a good thing that came out of being a supposes soon to propose boyfriend being jittery didn't seem out of place like it would any other time. 

  
"No that won't do, you might scare her if you propose in front of everyone" The host puts his thumb under his chin as he thinks to himself, Mark wasn't sure what it was that he was thinking but if it could get them closer to the piece then he wasn't going to complain, the host thinks on it for a minute before his eyes light up "I know that perfect place, you said that she loved art?" 

  
"Yeah? Why?" He asks, he has an idea where this is going but he didn't want to blow this just yet, the man he was hoping that this was going the way that he was going, they did have other ways that they could get the painting but this was the easiest way and so fat the most promising.

  
"You know why we're here don't you, for the unveiling of our newest art piece, I'm willing to let you two stay behind after most of the guests leave but you have to do something for me first" The man explains to him, all this was being laid out to him and for a simple Job! This might be easier than he first believed. 

  
"Anything goes ahead, are you sure you don't even know me" Mark doesn't have to fake the excitement that seeps through his voice as he talks, this could be one of the most easiest heists that Mark has been apart of. 

  
"I don't need to know you to see the love in your eyes but now what I want you to do is simply" The host pauses, thinking over his next words carefully. Mark rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the host to continue "I want you to swap something for me, it simply doesn't give me that look, just switches out this painting for me."

  
As he says this he moves from his spot to reveal a painting with a sheet over it, pulling off the sheet to reveal a complete replica of another painting that Mark was sure that Len had his eye on, this could work out far better than Mark original thought, the painting was a complete replica if it weren't for the slight difference in colour in the eyes but even then it was hard to notice the slight difference. 

  
"Yo-You want met-to replace the painting with a fake?!" He puts on his best-scared voice, he was in deep now any sign or give away and he was a dead man, him along with Sam. Again he was looking to get thrown back into Iron Heights any time soon, he had a couple of ongoing bets that he may or may not have lots and isn't really looking to pay up the price that he lost. 

  
"Shhh shh not so loud someone could hear you, these hallways echo you know that right?" He pauses "Not the point all you have to do is switch the real painting with the fake and your as good as gold, you can even get your lady friend to help you if you need to. Don't let yourself be seen because I won't help you then, you on my own."

  
Mark takes a step back from the man, his hand raised in surrender at the man, the façade was becoming easier to pull "Why me out of everyone else here, why switch the painting?!" He snaps but not loud as so that his words wouldn't echo along the walls, as he stood there he wonders what it is that Sam is doing at this moment, probably trying to make small all and trying to find a way to get to the painting unaware of the plan that has stumbled into Marks lap. 

  


"Because you seemed desperate enough to do it" The Host confesses looking Mark up and down, the host holds out his hand, waiting for Mark to shake his hand. Mark does so immediately, not wanting to give this up, it was too good of an opportunity to give up by messing up, the risk was too high, the risk was to high no matter what it was that he did but that didn't matter right. 

  
"Well you chose right sir, I won't let you down," He tells him, looking around the room at all the paintings "Ummmm were exactly is the painting that you want me to switch and where should I put it when I do switch it?" He asks, making sure that he avoids the host's eye as he talked to him, rocking back a forth on his heels once he was done talking. 

  
"Good, it's on the far left hallway just out of sight next to the big fancy mirror, but be careful there are many watchful eyes out tonight" The host informs him, believing every word that fell from Mark's lips, the man was so gullible that it was hard for Mark to suppress a laugh at how easy the man believed him, has he never seen the news? his face is on it all the time. For fuck sake he was on the news last week for the storm that he created. 

  
"....next to the fancy mirror...." Mark repeats quietly to himself, he remembers seeing out of the corner of his eye, he was sure that Sam had seen it herself, it was the first thing that she looked out for when they entered a room, either for an easy way out or a helpful hand it didn't matter, this was going far better than any of them could have hoped, this might be one of the smoothest heists that he's ever pulled, well take away that one other time.

  
"Yes, did you not hear me, boy, clean your ears out!" The hosts snap at Mark, clapping his hand next to his ear just to prove his point, the sound echoing off the walks of the hallway, "But enough with that we've been in here long enough, people will begin to get suspicious, but the painting here when your done and put the sheet over it once more, after that your free to use the painting room" After that he walks out of the hallway with no further word. 

  
Mark left the shortly after him, trying his best to discreetly make his way towards Sam, it didn't work, multiple times he was stopped by people introducing themselves to him, asking him what he was talking to the Host for and just people saying hi in general, it was tiring, to say the least, and was one of the main reasons why Mark both hated and loved about these types of heists, the people. Some people were helpful, easily swayed and also looking to rob people but then there were the annoying ones that just got in the way. 

  
Sam wasn't in the same place where he last saw her, instead, he found her halfway across the venue talking to different people than before besides that nothing else had changed in the time that Mark was gone, it took 10 minutes altogether to get over to Sam, covering her eyes when he comes up behind her "Guess who~" He slips into the role of perfect boyfriend getting ready to propose easily, they had practised this before going in, it was awkward to say the least, not what you'd think that to rogues would spend their Saturday doing but hey a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do. 

  
Grabbing a hold of his hands, turning in place to face him, "Honey your here!" She exclaims taking his hands away from her eyes, throwing her arms around him, pulling him in an embrace and kissing on the cheek, her lipstick smudging on his cheek from the kiss, wiping it off his cheek she introduces him to the group "Sorry, this is my boyfriend Nathaniel and where have you been, I've missed you!"

  
"It's nice to meet you, thank you for keeping Isabella company while I was gone and with me being gone, I was sorting out a surprise for you my love," He tells her taking her hands in his, moving them back and forward like a little dance "Speaking of surprises I need to talk to you about something in private" He adds on, nodding his head in the direction of the painting and mirror that sat on the other of the room, immediately Sam excuses herself from the group waving them goodbye as they made there way across the venue. 

  
As they walked many more stopped the two than before, seems Sam was busy in the time that Mark was away, although he wasn't sure what they talked about considering they both had limited knowledge on art and most of it was on the piece that they were planning on stealing and that was still relatively small compared to the rest of the people here and there years of knowledge that they have achieved. 

  
Not minding that Sam seemed to have done quite well with the limited knowledge that she had, after excused themselves from three more conversations before they managed to make it to the painting and the mirror, there were a few people there with the painting admiring it and making comments but that was ok, it made them look less suspicious than if they were the only ones there, it was also expected, this was a party full of people, of course, they would be here as well. 

  
"Ok what did you find out and does it get us out of here because these heels are starting to hurt" Sam whispers, looking over her shoulder at the others that occupied the same hall as them, fixing her shoes as she spoke, no one was paying them any mind, all of them too busy looking at the painting that was next to them and some admiring themselves in the mirror, either fixing their hair or something else in general.

  
"It does and it involves that mirror and painting" He points towards the painting and mirror behind them, Sam looks at the mirror for a second then back at Mark before looking at the mirror again. At an instant that smirk of mischief appears on her face as she puts together a plan in her head, slowly she turns back to look at Mark once again, quietly she asks "You want to steal this painting too?" an eyebrow raised at him. 

  
"I'd be insane to pass up the opportunity now that it's presented itself in front of me, you won't believe what I have just found out" Mark explains.

  
"What because I want to get my hands on that beautiful thing," Sam says, looking back at the mirror, eyebright, smirk untrustworthy. Plan ready to go, this is what's she's been waiting for all night, this and to get out of those shoes. Where the heels really that bad? 

  
"The host wants us to switch the paintings for a fake" Mark starts before almost being cut off by Sam, sharing her he continues "And when we do evidently switch the paintings and show to him that we switched the paintings, he will allow me to bring to into the main room where they are storing the painting that we came for because he thinks that I'm going to propose" He explains.

  
"Your kidding right?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at him when he didn't answer she asked again through gritted teeth "Your kidding right?" Now both eyebrows raised at in disbelief, opportunities don't happen every day, maybe one every three years or at least not in central at least. Everyone here follows after the scarlet speedster, and if they didn't then they wouldn't be willing to help the rogues.

  


"I'm not and I have a plan on how we get both, now come here I don't want anyone hearing," He says, Sam walking closer and the two start to the plot as to how they would get not only one but two paintings in one night and without any more effort. After 10 minutes and looks for looks later the two had a plan that they agreed on. 

  
It was simple and easy, much more easier than the two originally thought, all of this seemed to perfect. 

  
They were waiting for it to crash down around them. 

  
Sam knew her cue, there was another mirror in the hallway that the fake painting was waiting, so far no one seemed to notice her disappearance but that might be because of the excuse that she gave, after that no one questioned her, keeping the door slightly ajar, she kept a lookout for the lights. 

  
Waiting and watching, waiting, watching, waiting, watching, waiting, watching, over and over again.

It took overall 3 minutes for Mark to set up the distraction, the lightning outside was the first give away, it struck right outside the window telling her to get ready, pulling the sheet off the painting and picking up, she positioned herself next to a mirror, looking at the light through the door and watched the lights go out.

  
That's her cue. 

  
Moving quickly Sam jumped into the mirror and into the mirror verse, within seconds she was on the other end of the venue switching the painting as quietly as possible but still quickly, she only had three minuet window before Mark turned the lights back on but it's not that it mattered if she was quiet or not, with all the shouting or yelling about the lights, someone walked into her as she was existing thought the mirror but they didn't suspect who she was or what she was doing. 

  
It took two minutes altogether for her to get in and out with the now real painting in hand, the lights turning back on and Sam admired her work, placing the painting back under the sheet, placed a mirror next to the painting, moved out of the room and located Mark. 

  
He wasn't hard to find, he was close to the front entrance, pretending to be frightened and confused like the rest of the crowd. Grabbing two glasses of wine from the nearby table, Sam runs over putting on her best-scared face for the audience that surrounded them, running up to Mark she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, making sure that she didn't spill anything. 

  
"Darling, are you ok? Where did you go?" Mark asks quickly, pulling off a great worried boyfriend, immediately wrapping his arms around her as well, "The lights went out and I got scared" She talks into his chest, not even trying to hide the smile as she talks, it's not like anyone can see. 

  
"I was scared too" Mark pulls Sam back, looking Sam in the eye as he spoke, "Did you get what you left for?" He asks raising his eyebrows at her, a small signal that they agreed on beforehand. 

  
"Yeah I have it right here" She hands him the wine glass. 

  
"Perfect, you speedy little devil, you," He says, pocking her on the nose as he spoke, looking up for a second he catches the eye of the Host, raising his glass slightly at him, gaining his attention, even more, the Host seemed to have got the message that the paintings were switched, looking over in the direction of the now fake painting. 

  
"Oh stop it you, it was nothing really, just like a quick jog," Sam tells him, discreetly looking over at the Host as well, they weren't talking to any group at the moment but they were still in the middle of the crowds, so even if no one was paying attention to them, someone could accidentally listen in to what they were talking about and then the plans over. 

  
"And I think we've got the attention of the Host, we are about to be on our merry way" Mark points out, still looking at the Host who was now making his way towards the hallway that the painting was being held in. The two don't take their eye's off the door until the Host walks back out again briskly walking toward the pair. 

  
Not taking their eyes off him they watch him like a hawk until he's right in front of them, "Hello Sir, and what do we oh the pleasure of your presents?" Mark asks, raising his wine glass to the man once again, putting on his best smile, flashing his teeth. Sam takes a small sip of the wine, still not taking her eyes off the Host. 

  
"Our conversation from earlier, I'd like to continue that, Mr Smith. If you don't mind Miss Brown" The Host asks _'Isabella',_ unaware of the conversation that just transpired between the two undercover rogues in front of him, so blissfully unaware, if Sam had a heart she would have felt bad of the old sap, alas she had no heart and this was too much fun for her. 

  
Suppressing a smile, she answers "Yeah sure, it's fine, just don't keep him too long, I might get lonely without him" She joke, letting go of Mark's arm and waving goodbye as the two walked away from her and back into the side hallway, most likely off to discuss the conditions of the switch and the reward they'll get in turn.

  
On her own for the third time tonight, Sam makes her away around the room, talking to varies guests around the room. learning more and more about them, none of it was important thought just there jobs, children and other things like that, spotting a group of people that she's already spoken too, she ducks out of sight not waiting to deal with them again, she got what she wanted from them. 

  
Catching the eye of the Hosts plus one? Wife? Girlfriend? Sam wasn't sure who she was to the Host but she was about to find out.

  
Discreetly making her way towards the Host's plus one, without making it obvious that she was seeking her out, she wasn't sure why she was looking to talk to her, she just was, it would make it easier for Mark to find her and why not she had nothing better to do with her time, besides keeping an eye on the painting, making sure that no one would notice the now fake in its place. 

  
Standing close by, Sam takes a step back lightly bumping into the blonde-haired woman "Oh sorry" Sam turns around exclaiming hands in a defensive position as she apologises, the woman turns around to face Sam, slightly confused and shocked at Sam suddenly bumping into her. 

  
"Oh no trouble, it was an accident that's all, plus it didn't actually hurt. No hard feelings" The woman says, giving Sam a reassuring smile as she talks, once again Sam apologises and moves to leave the woman alone, just as she was about to the woman speaks up again "Your Nathaniel Smith's girlfriend, right?"

  
"Yeah, I am. How did you guess, me and Nathaniel aren't that popular are we?" Sam bends her knees slightly as she talks, raising her hand to cover her mouth slightly, the woman buying all of this, not doubting her for a second, Sam was impressed that no one had recognised her, yeah she wore a full-face mask but there were plenty of posters with her uncovered face all over the city. 

  
"My husband mentioned you two earlier, he also pointed you out before he left to talk to Nathaniel, it's a pleasure to meet you, by the way, Vanesa Hudsenburk" She holds her hand out for Sam to take and she does. 

  
"Isabella Brown and the pleasures all mine, it's wonderful to meet you Vanesa" She answers, shaking Vanesa's hand, looking into her dark brown eyes, no suspicions at all of the person she shaking hands was. Sam briefly wondered if she was aware of what her husband had asked them to do, she also wondered what Vanesa's husband was planning to do with the painting. 

  
Sell it? 

  
Most likely sell it. 

The two falls into a casual conversation talking about anything from the weather, to what happened with the lights and art. The most common subject that Sam had talked about tonight but not surprising her in the slightest. 

The conversation all together lasted 10 minutes altogether before Mark and the Host walked out of the side hallway. Mark rubbing his hands together in a nerves manner as he approaches the two ladies, to anyone else there would be the fear that they were being double-crossed, fooled into stealing something for nothing in return. 

But that wasn't it, you could tell from his eyes that this was all a trick, the nerves of going to propose boyfriend, would fool anyone if they weren't looking closely for the signs, pretending not to notice him like all the other time that he'd returned, continuing her conversation with Vanesa until she felt his presents next to her. 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, a voice saying hi and a kiss on her cheek, turning around to greet him, pretending to be surprised at him arriving once because if they were honest if someone was actually doing this to her and surprising her, they'd be on the floor with a black eye and a sore stomach by a mean left hook. 

"You look nervous, what's that all about?" She asks like she hasn't an idea that he faking it, taking his hands into hers, forcing him to stop moving his hands, looking him into his eyes, seeing the confirmation in them that there plan had seceded, they'd got the room, moving his hands so that he was holding them, Mark begins to talk. 

  
"Uh Isabella there's something really important that I have to talk to you about something important" He starts before pausing for a second "In private" He adds on. 

  
"Sure...." Sam trails off "Where about's do you want to talk about..." She trails off, raising an eyebrow at him, looking down at their hands for a second before looking him in the eyes once again. Vanesa and her husband watching from the sidelines as this plays out. Mark looking over at the Host for permission to leave. He got a nod in return. 

Letting go of one of her hands Mark walks toward the door that leads into a bigger room that held the painting that they were looking for, moving through the crowds of people towards the said door, white with gold, looking back towards the venue Sam could no longer see Mick or Lisa walking around and serving drinks, Huh they must have left sometime after giving Mark the ring, lucky bitches.

  
Opening the door slightly and slipping in without anyone noticing, the room was cold and void of people just like the mirror's, feels like home. The walls were covered with priceless pieces of art, pots and one singular mirror. None of them the pieces that they wanted, the one that they wanted standing at the end of the room, rising above 3 steps, the only piece on the wall, un-lit spotlights pointing towards the painting, in all it's glory. 

  
"There's my darling of the hour" Sam rubs her hands together as she looked at the beauty in front of them, just as she was about to put her heel on the first step. Mark stopped her, a hand on her shoulder. 

  
"Wait, wait. We can do better than just walking up to the painting" Mark says, lifting his hand off her shoulder and indicating to the outside world, thunder crackling from out there. Rolling her eyes at Mark, moving back from the step with her hands raised, Sam answered. 

"The floors your wizard"

  
Not needing any more than that the lights went out once again, the sound of the audience screaming once again, the sound of crackling lighting echoing through as well, laughing at the people outside the room, Sam skipped up the steps towards the painting and lifted it off the wall with ease, spinning it around in her hands before skipping back down the 3 steps and linked her arm with Mark's. Looking down at Sam and the painting, he asks "Are you ready to go honey?"

  
"After you dear" Sam outstretches her arms towards the mirror that hung on the wall across the way from them, both of them skipped towards the mirror as giddy as children in a sweet shop. One out of two paintings in hand, taking the painting out of Mark's hand and stepping into the mirror verse.

  
Immediately it all hit Mark, making him almost fall over by how much it overwhelmed him, he was happy that Sam had taken the painting away from him, also as soon as walked into the mirror his feet were on the ground once again, now back in the hallway that they'd sort the painting in or at least he thinks so, it was hard to tell with the sheet on his head. 

  
He was going to say something but Sam beat him to it "Not. a. word." "She threatens, picking up the painting beside them and shoving it into his arms before disappearing into the mirror once again into the mirror verse.

  
Follows Sam's lead so that he won't get lost in the confusing doors and halls that filled the mirror verse, not that she was going far in those heels of hers, within the blink of an eye the two were no longer in the mirror verse and now stood with there backs to the mirror that stood in Sam's room in the hideout that they were currently occupying, both paintings in hand. 

  
"I'd say that this was a success" Mark voices after some seconds without anyone talking, both Mark and Sam still looking forwards at the dresser in her room, all the other rogues downstairs waiting for them to return with the painting, not excepting them to return with two. 

  
"That was the easiest heist that I've ever been apart of, Len's going to be so jealous when I tell him about it" Sam brags, already thinking about the reaction that she'll get from Len when she tells him about what happened. 

"Don't forget about mick" Mark adds, opening the room door and stepping it into the hallway, holding onto the door for Sam. 

  
"I won't," She tells him, running out past him with the two paintings in hand, down towards the living room that the others were waiting, ready to tell the story of the easiest heist that they've ever pulled off. 

  
  



End file.
